Sparks
by cnt spel and idc
Summary: Okay so this is my version of the first book with a different ending. Please read and review. It's kind of dark. T just in case.
1. Sparks

**Okay so this is my second story, and my first Hunger Games story. You can check out my first story, Scars That Memory Leave. It's a Vampire Academy ff. But this story is basically my version of the story if they didn't both survive the first Hunger games.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**So here goes nothing. **

You Don't Forget the Face of Your Last Hope

If Peeta and I were both to die, or they thought we were...My fingers fumble with the pouch on my belt, freeing it. Peeta sees it and his hand clamps on my wrist. "No, I won't let you."

"Trust me," I whisper. He holds my gaze for a long moment then lets go. As I bend over the pouch to loosen it, Peeta lunges over me, for the knife lying behind me. Before I realize what's going on, Peeta has already gotten the knife and is in the process of plunging it into his heart. My mind flashes all the moments that I spent with him, and I can't do anything but watch, like a deer in a pair of headlights, as the knife sinks deep into his chest. I open my mouth to scream, the trance broken, and no sound comes out. With his last breath, he says only, "I love you." And then he falls over, dead. He succeeded. He saved me. He died for me, the savior of my world.

I sit there for a while, and Claudius Templesmith's voice comes on to rub it in. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen! I give you, the tribute of District 12!"

With that, I fall off the Cornucopia, hearing a couple of loud snaps before a black veil falls onto my world.

The pain wakes me up. I try to turn my head and immediately feel a pain, not only in my legs, both of which I think are broken, but also in my heart. Peeta is dead because of me. And nothing I can ever do will make up for it. The realization hits me, and I collapse again. Instead of blacking out, I am cruelly kept awake, in a trance.

Why can't my body let me die, or at least black out, so that I can escape, for one second, from the painful, painful realization that Peeta is dead. Dead because the Capitol held the games. Dead because Haymitch failed. Dead because Peeta had to be noble and do the right thing. Dead because of me. I ask myself why everyone I love has caused my love's death, and an anger starts to boil inside of me. I swear, from this day forth, to hate anyone and everything that caused Peeta's death.

Then I ask myself, _Why do I have to go on?_ There's no point. The Capitol will punish me for the berry idea. I think briefly about using the Nightlock, and decide that it is worth it. To punish the Capitol for the deaths of Rue, Peeta, my father, and so many others. I slip my hand into the pouch, grab two, and put them in my mouth, chewing deliberately for the cameras, the world, to see. I will not speak a word. I will let the country figure out to do with it.

Just after my act, I feel the blissful dark finally start to take me over. The blissful dark holds not just relief, but also delusion. And delusion can save lives. So as I drift off, I try to imagine that world, somewhere in the future, with no Games, no Capitol. A place like the meadow in the song I sang to Rue as she died. Where Peeta's child could be safe. But Peeta doesn't exist anymore. So much for that idea. Why? Why is my life such a wreck? _Was_, I think to myself as I die. The firey girl has been extinguished, but her death will spark a bright revolution.

The End

**So obviously the next two books would have focused on Gale or Prim, rather than her. I hoped you enjoyed my dark story. I hope it makes you think. Suicide is not the answer. There are never good enough reasons to kill yourself. Review, if you feel like it.**


	2. Flame

**This is a poem, told by Katniss after she kills herself, that is supposed to be her looking at war destroying the world because of her 'spark'. This is really my first experience with free write poems, so I hope you like it. Review please**

Flames

I died to change the world

To save it from itself

Instead war was unfurled

And I can only blame myself

Death leads to death

Pain to pain

No time to catch the breath

Lost in search of gain

My spark started a flame

That They tried to put out

Only to find it won't be tame

We took the wrong route.

The flame engulfed many

The good and the bad

So that there weren't any

To have what we once had

I died so others wouldn't

But that idea is long gone

For now the world is worse

I now know I was wrong


End file.
